The Devil Made Me Do It
The Devil Made Me Do It is episode nineteen in season five of Full House. It aired on February 18, 1992. Opening Teaser While D.J. is doing her homework on her computer in her room, she is interrupted by Michelle, who asks her to guess what time it is, to which D.J replies, "4:30?" With her cassette player and microphone in hand, she declares "No, it's time for The Michelle Show!" (pretending to be a talk show host). However, interested as she may be, her sister has to do "The Homework Show." After doing an impression of Yogi Bear, she makes D.J. one of her "guests" and wants her to do an impression. D.J. plays along so that Michelle will let her get back to her homework. D.J. tries to sound like George Washington, despite the fact that no one knows what he sounded like. But, Michelle was amazed by it, and that ended her "show". Synopsis Teddy and Michelle pay a visit to Jesse's studio, where he entertains them with his musical equipment. He also tells them that they are not allowed to touch his musical instruments or any of his other equipment while he is not in the studio. Upstairs, Danny's sister and Joey's girlfriend Wendy pays a visit. As he anxiously awaits her arrival to go bike riding with her, he serenades Danny with show tunes (see Trivia). After her arrival, he tells Wendy how much he has been working out (see Quotes). When he shows her his bike, she's surprised that it has the "banana seat" for kids. Michelle goes down to the empty studio. As she is about to play with Jesse's equipment her appears. "Good Michelle" tells her not to, but she gives into "Bad Michelle"'s temptations, then Jesse catches her (see Quotes). Danny comes down to see what all the commotion's about. Jesse tells Danny what Michelle did, so Danny decides that her fun is over and grounds her for the rest of the day (see Quotes). In her bedroom, Michelle is visited again by her "conscience", with "good" hoping that she learned her lesson. Michelle blames "evil" for getting her in trouble. However, despite "good" telling her to be good, "evil" prevails again by telling her to get even by running away. She packs her little suitcase and goes to Teddy's house (see Quotes). In the kitchen, Jesse tapes Becky feeding the twins. When Danny comes downstairs saying he can't find Michelle anywhere, even after checking the entire house from top to bottom and left to right, Becky is just as shocked as the guys. Jesse checks the front and Danny the back when suddenly, they get a phone call from Henry regarding Michelle's whereabouts. Danny is about to go out the door and find her. However, before he can do that, Jesse has a better idea that he whispers into Danny's ear (see Quotes). Meanwhile, in her efforts to mediate a quarrel between Kimmy and Stephanie, D.J. soon becomes the object of an agreement between them about the flaws they see in her. Kimmy remarks that she could go on for hours about her best friend, but asks Stephanie if she likes frozen yogurt. Both then take off to go get some, and D.J. heads after them (see Quotes). At Teddy's house, while he and Michelle are playing cards, the doorbell rings and Danny and Jesse enter. Michelle asks them if they have anything to say to her, and indeed they do. Jesse confirms her decision to stay because she does not like their rules, and they accept her decision to stay at Teddy's house. Using Jesse's idea, they trick Michelle into coming back home, by bringing over a suitcase that they say has her extra clothes, toothbrush, and other essentials. She asks if they are joking, but Danny tells her that running away from home is not funny. As they are about to go, Jesse says that she can call them if she needs anything. Then she says that they forgot something: her (see Quotes). Once they get home, Jesse and Michelle go upstairs (see Quotes). She explains that the real reason she ran away from home was that he got her in trouble when he told on her. However, he explains that he felt bad about telling on her and getting her in trouble, but she needs to know that she can't break the rules of the house, no matter where she is, no matter what day it is, and no matter the time of day, and that is why he told on her: if she broke the rules one day, she's destined to break them all the time, let alone forever. He adds that if she has a problem, big or small, she can come to him, Danny, Joey, Becky, Stephanie, or even D.J. He also goes on to explain that while touching his musical instruments without his permission was wrong, running away from home was even worse. He explains to her that she should not go anywhere alone without permission. He promises her that she can be his "little Munchkin" again if she promises to stop calling him "Uncle Tattletale". He tells her that he loves her, and she tells him the same in return. After he leaves, "Bad Michelle" appears again and has another naughty idea, but Michelle wants her out. Then, "Good" appears and praises her, and urges her to do the right thing from now on – which she promises to do. Quotes Jesse: Michelle You're my 'little Munchkin', but I got a lot of work to do, so go hit the . ---- Jesse demonstrates his musical equipment to Teddy and Michelle, they're anxious to play with it, too. But he stops them dead in their tracks. Jesse: Freeze! signals them away from the equipment. Stick your hands where I can see them. do so. Put your hands down. they do so. Okay, now let me tell you guys something: This is not a toy store, alright? This is very expensive equipment that I'm still making payments on. So under no circumstances are you to touch anything in this whole, entire studio. Michelle: My feet are touching the floor. Teddy: She's got you there. ---- before Wendy walks in the front door, Joey starts doing pushups. Joey: Hi, Wendy. Wendy: Hi, Joey. Joey: Just doing my little morning pump up. Today, I'm working on abs, pecs, and uh, lobes. Wendy: Lobes. Working out your ears? Joey: Yep. Feel the definition in these babies. Wendy: his ear Ooh, I love a man with ears of steel. ---- heads down to Jesse's empty studio and is about to play with his equipment, when... Good Michelle: her finger Uh, uh, uh. real Michelle gasps. Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, I am shocked! Real Michelle: So am I. Who are you? Good Michelle: I'm the Good Michelle. I tell you to do the right thing. Bad Michelle: Don't listen to that wimp. Real Michelle: Uh-oh, you must be the bad Michelle. Bad Michelle: Duh! ---- [The real Michelle gives into Bad Michelle's temptations and breaks the rule, alerting Jesse, who arrives seconds after her sides disappear.] Jesse: over and switching off the equipment What are you doing here?! Sit down. Now, didn't I tell you not to mess with my stuff?! Danny: upstairs Jess! arrives Hey, is everything okay down here? Michelle: the [[wikipedia:OK (gesture)|OK hand sign]] Everything is super. Jesse: No, everything is not 'super'. She was down here playing with my stuff after I specifically told her not to. Danny: Really? Did you do that, Michelle? Michelle: I was just having fun. Danny: Well, your fun is over now. For the rest of the day, you're gonna be in your room, and no TV (see Trivia #8). ... No tapes, no cable, no pay-per-view. Michelle: You gotta be kidding! Danny: No, I'm not. You break the rules, you're gonna be punished. Michelle: Thanks a lot, Uncle Tattletale. Jesse: I am not a tattletale. Danny, she just called me a... OK, so I am a tattletale, but it's not my fault because you were messing around with my stuff. Michelle: I thought I was your 'little Munchkin', but I was wrong. ... I hope you're happy her getting punished. ---- consoles Michelle (see Gallery) before going out for his walk with Danny. Michelle: I am totally bummed. Good Michelle: I hope you learned your lesson. Bad Michelle: "Good" Hey princess, go kiss a frog! Real Michelle: You got me in trouble. Bad Michelle: That wasn't me! That was 'Uncle Tattletale'. Real Michelle He is a blabbermouth. Bad Michelle: You wanna make him feel really sorry? Good Michelle: "Bad" You should mind your own business. Real Michelle: "Good" Now, now, be polite. "Bad" How do I make him feel sorry? Bad Michelle: You run away from home! which "Good" gasps. Uncle Jesse will never squeal on you again. Real Michelle: Sounds good to me. I'm outta here. walks over to the closet, takes out her suitcase, and takes clothes out of a drawer. Good Michelle: Michelle, be a good girl. Bad Michelle: Don't listen to her! Pack that suitcase! Good Michelle: Don't do this! This is a big, big mistake! Bad Michelle: "Good" Get a life! Na-na-na-na-na... sing-song voice. ---- arrives at the front door to Teddy's house. Michelle: Hi, Teddy. Can I live with you? Teddy: Sure. Come on in. does so, as he closes the door. Guess what? his family Michelle's gonna live with us. Teddy's dad: Does your dad know you're here? Michelle: No, when you run away, you don't tell. Teddy's mom: Why did you run away, sweetheart? Michelle: To teach Uncle Tattletale a lesson. Teddy's sister: She's really cute. Can we keep her? Michelle: I'm a fun girl! Teddy's dad: Well, until we can get this straightened out, you're welcome to stay here. Michelle: Thanks, new dad! ---- the phone call regarding Michelle's whereabouts, Danny explains the situation. Danny: Michelle went down the street to Teddy's house. She ran away from home. Jesse: What?! Becky: What?! Why would she do that?! Jesse: Oh, she was mad at me. She called me "Uncle Tattletale". Danny: Well, I'm gonna see that she never runs away again. Becky: Well, what are you gonna do? Danny: First I'm gonna hug her, then I'm gonna kiss her, then I'm gonna ground her for life. sets off to find his "Little Princess", but his brother-in-law stops him. Jesse: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it, Tall Man. I got a better idea. Danny: What? Jesse: Let's do what my dad did to me when I'' ran away. I guarantee you, she'll never do it again. Come here. whispers the idea in Danny's ear. ---- D.J.'s room... '''D.J.': Stephanie You sit here the desk chair to her left. Kimmy You sit here the chair to her right. Kimmy: Why do we have to do this? Stephanie: Yeah, it's never gonna work. D.J.: Sure it is. I saw it on TV. "Little sisters and best friends who hate each other – on the next ". ... Look, the idea is: you guys can learn to be friends if you have something in common. Now, each time you agree, you move your chairs closer. When you disagree, you move them apart. Understand? ... Stephanie What's your favorite book? Stephanie: Charlotte's Web. Kimmy: How to Pick Up Boys. D.J.: There you go. You've both read a book. Kimmy: Actually, I never read it. It's a book on tape. the rules, they move their chairs apart. D.J.: Stephanie What's your favorite food? Stephanie: Pizza. D.J.: There you go, Kimmy, you love pizza. Kimmy: Not as much as I love trout. chairs move farther apart. Stephanie: Deej, this is so stupid! Kimmy: It sure is. D.J.: There you go. You both agree. Move your chairs closer. ---- Teddy's house, he and Michelle are playing a card game. Michelle: Pick a card, any card. does so... Teddy: Aw, man! I got the again! Michelle: Don't play this for money. puts the deck away. Teddy, where am I going to sleep tonight? Teddy: We're out of beds. You can sleep in the kitchen with Sparky. Michelle: I used to have a dog Comet. singing Those were the days. ---- and Jesse arrive at Teddy's house. Michelle: Hello, boys. Do you have something to say to me? Danny: Yes, Michelle. We feel really bad that you left home. Michelle: I knew it. Keep going. Jesse: Well, we miss you very much, Munchkin. Michelle: And you'll never be Uncle Tattletale again? Jesse: Well, I don't know how I can. You don't live with us anymore. Michelle: I don't?! ... What is this, a joke?! and Jesse kiss her goodbye and start to head back home. Wait! You forgot something! Danny: What? What did we forget? Michelle: Me! Danny: Really? You mean, you wanna come back and live with us? ... Michelle: Yes, I wanna go home! runs to hug them. Danny: Oh. And we want you to come home. ... Michelle, don't you ever do this again. You had us worried sick. Jesse: That wasn't very smart. Michelle: You're telling me? I was gonna sleep with the dog (Sparky)! ---- home from Teddy's, Michelle happily enters her room (with Jesse following her). Michelle: My room! My bed! My pig! I love this place. Jesse: Alright her suitcase on her bed. Come on, Michelle her to the table and they sit down. It's time for one of our 'little talks'. Now, what you did today was very wrong. Michelle: I know. I should never touch your stuff. Jesse: Well, that's right, but I'm talking about running away. That was very dangerous. Now, you're never to leave this house without our permission. If you have a problem, you come talk to me or someone else in this house. Capisce? Michelle: Capisce. ... Am I still your "little munchkin"? Jesse: I'll tell you what: You can still be my "little munchkin" if you stop calling me "Uncle Tattletale". Michelle: Okay, Uncle Jesse. Jesse: Alright. You're never gonna run away again? Michelle: Never, ever, ever, ever. Jesse: Alright, let's shake on it. instead of a handshake, they shake their upper bodies (an old joke), then hug. Michelle: Uncle Jesse, were you really gonna leave me at Teddy's? Jesse: What do you think? opens the big suitcase to show that it's empty. Michelle: That was pretty sneaky. ---- still sitting at her table, her conscience appears once more. Bad Michelle: I got another good idea! Michelle: I don't wanna hear it. Bad Michelle: Let's sneak out and watch . Michelle: I want you outta here her the door. Michelle gives a raspberry and disappears. I like the way she dresses. Good Michelle: in the other chair (as shown in infobox photo) and smiles Michelle, I'm so proud of you. Michelle: Thank you. Good Michelle: sternly... And remember, always do the right thing. Michelle: Oh, I will. Michelle disappears. She can get on my nerves [goes to her bed and starts unpacking her suitcase, having finally learned her lesson]. Trivia *This is the third of four episodes in which the Olsen twins appear on screen together **Mary-Kate plays "Good Michelle" (wearing a pink princess dress and a long curly wig) **Ashley plays "Bad Michelle" (wearing a biker outfit with a bandana on her head and rips in the pants), as well as the real deal *Teddy's ( ) sister Denise (not to be confused with Denise Frazer) is played by Tahj's twin sisters Tia and Tamera Mowry (Sister, Sister 1994–99), who were babysitters for the Olsen twins during this timeTia Mowry on babysitting the Olsen Twins - The Meredith Vieira Show *The episode title comes from the catchphrase used on by Flip's character Geraldine Jones *This episode features a rare instance of Michelle's full name, Michelle Elizabeth, being used **On a side note, the Olsen twins' sister, Elizabeth, was born seven years (almost to the day) after this episode aired **Similarly, D.J.'s and Stephanie's full names (Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively) were used in "Sisterly Love" (season 1), "El Problema Grande de D.J." (season 2), and "Divorce Court" (season 3); only Stephanie's was used in "Cutting It Close" (season 2 premiere) and "Honey, I Broke the House" (season 3); only D.J.'s was used in "Good News, Bad News" (season 4) *"Evil" telling "Good" to "go kiss a frog" (as "good" was dressed as a princess), was a reference to "The Frog Prince", which was D.J.'s play in "Sisterly Love" *The only episode where Teddy's father is mentioned by name, but not his mother *The third episode where someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; the first was Joey in the aptly-named "Joey Gets Tough" (season 2), the second was Becky in "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (season 4) *The second episode where Michelle gets a solo punishment (first was "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor"), and the only one that is a grounding **Danny's clarification of Michelle's punishment (see Quotes) is edited out of the Nick-at-Nite repeatNick-at-Nite repeat *Jesse's quote "go hit the Yellow Brick Road" after calling Michelle "little Munchkin" is because in The Wizard of Oz the Munchkins tell Dorothy to "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" *Songs – sung by Joey: **" " (from ) **" " (from ) Gallery devil-made-me-do-it-dj.png|Michelle interrupts D.J. while she is working on her homework Devil-made-me-do-it-teddy.png|Teddy is impressed by Jesse's musical equipment Devil-made-me-do-it-ksd.png|Kimmy and Stephanie fighting Devil-made-me-do-it-wendy.png|Joey hugs his girlfriend, and Danny's sister, Wendy Devil-made-me-do-it-gme.png|Michelle with her good and evil consciences Devil-made-me-do-it-comet.png|Comet consoles Michelle after she is sent to her room Devil-made-me-do-it-teddy-fam.png|Teddy and his family playing Monopoly Devil-made-me-do-it-teddy-twin.png|One of the babies eating his first solid food Devil-made-me-do-it-teddy-ksd.png|Kimmy and Stephanie find that they can agree with complaining about D.J. Devil-made-me-do-it-teddy-mj.png|Michelle and Jesse forgive each other References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes